


Looking Beyond The Biology

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: A series of short stories that are related but not in chronological order of Jihan and A/B/O verse mixed in their idol lives.





	1. Blurting out things you didn't want to say

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story I had on Asianfanfics and didn't post here. So here it is. This was a series of shorts and I just stopped writing stories to go into this universe even when I still have drafts for stories to belong here
> 
> Strange Sentence Starters Prompt: We have to go. I might have told your mom I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I said that. I’m not.  
> Time: A few years into their relationship and being a part of 17
> 
> This is so old. Back when I used Joshua's Korean name XD.

“Jeonghan. We have to go.” Jisoo said breathlessly as if he ran miles instead of just walking a few feet to get to Jeonghan’s room.

“Why? Jisoo what’s wrong? Did you get a call from Seungcheol or our manager?”

“I might have told your mom I’m pregnant.” Jeonghan felt his throat close up, thoughts going a mile a minute. ‘ _Pregnant. Jisoo is pregnant. When? How? They always used protection and the chances of getting pregnant without help of certain pills and shots were slim._ ’ Jeonghan’s head filled with questions and insane thoughts but Jisoo barreled on, eyes wide in a panic, “I don’t why I said that. I’m not.” He started to wring his hands together. “No, wait I do know why I said it. It doesn’t matter now though, can we go?” He started to lightly hyperventilate.

Jeonghan shook his head to get out of his shocked state. He took Jisoo’s hands into his and made soothing noises trying to calm him down. “Breathe babe. Breathe and tell me why you said that when you’re not. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Jisoo pursed his lips, looking away from Jeonghan clearly reluctant to tell him what happened in order for him to lie like that. He yanked his hands out of Jeonghan’s grip and covered his face breathing slowly to calm himself down. Moving his hands to his side, he sighed. “Your mom mentioned that couples who’ve been together for more than three years already have their first kid.”

“We’re idols though. It’s different for us, she knows that.”

“Really? You think so?” Jisoo said with a sarcastic bite to his voice. “Every time we have come to visit your family since we have been officially mated she brings it up. The first few times I brushed it off, but with all the needling, and prodding I got frustrated and lied saying I was pregnant trying to get her off my case.”

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo seeing the signs of stress from getting ready for the upcoming album, various schedules and late night TV recordings. It showed in the bags under Jisoo’s eyes and the way that they looked almost bruised from all the lack of sleep. He wrapped Jisoo in his arms. “It’ll be ok. We’ll just tell her it was a false alarm in a few days. I’ll tell her to lay off since we’re getting busier with preparations and how we can’t have kids just yet.  You need to get some rest before we go back to the dorm. Look at your eyes,” Jeonghan said running his thumbs under Jisoo’s eyes. Walking Jisoo to his bed he laid him down and draped the blanket over him. “Sleep.” Jisoo opened his mouth in protest but Jeonghan put his finger to Jisoo’s lips saying, “Shush. Rest. Please, for me.” He gave him a light peck and left the room.

“Time to deal with my overzealous mom.”


	2. Good new or bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: News
> 
> Warnings: Cheesy as hell, Fluffy like clouds
> 
> Timing: During the middle of Mansae promotions; the beginnings of their relationship; not yet mated

Jeonghan was lying on his bed checking the group’s twitter waiting for Jisoo to get back from the kitchen. Tonight was their weekly let’s sleep in the same bed night. If they slept in the same bed all the time Jeonghan was pretty sure he’d wake up with morning wood every day and then it would lead to them seeking some form sexual release with each other. Despite being older than the others, both him and Jisoo still had hormonal urges that spiked when they spent more time together. The company was okay with their relationship, but they told them to keep a lid on their urges during promotional periods. It wouldn’t be good if Jisoo couldn’t perform with the group. Not to mention if hickeys started to pop up, the cat would be out of the bag and the company wanted their relationship under wraps.

 All of the members were tired after a long day of recording for KBS Music Bank and practice for their changed choreography for tomorrow’s music show. It showed in how quiet the dorm was instead of the normal hustle and bustle of getting ready for the night. The quiet lulled Jeonghan into a sleepy daze until he heard footsteps make their way into the room. Turning his head, he saw the omega paused in the doorway with a bottle of water in his left hand and looking at his phone in the other hand. Jisoo lifted his head and smiled at Jeonghan and gestured at him with the water bottle silently asking if he wanted some. He shook his head, sat up and held out his arms. Jisoo chuckled and walked towards him. Sliding into Jeonghan’s arms, they sat with Jisoo’s back to Jeonghan’s chest. Jisoo moved his head to kiss the side of his temple; Jeonghan relaxed and pushed his nose into Jisoo’s neck slowly letting Jisoo’s sweet scent fill his nose.

Jisoo shifted causing Jeonghan to lose his place in Jisoo’s neck. He moved his head and laid his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder instead.  Jisoo said cutting through the silence, “I told my mom about us.” Jeonghan’s eyes popped wide open. He looked at Jisoo mouth open in surprise. He tried to get words out but his brain decided to take a break and all he heard from his throat were croaks. Jisoo looked at him with concerned eyes. He continued hesitantly, “She seemed surprised…considering I had never shown any interest in the idea of mating before.” Jisoo gnawed at his lower lip, “She…asked me if I was sure about what I was doing. Taking up with you.” He turned his head away and looked down. Softly he continued, “Especially since you’re one of my groupmates. She asked what we were going to do if things got sour and we let our personal lives seep in our professional ones as a team.”

Jeonghan tightened his hold onto Jisoo’s waist trying to comfort him. Using his free hand, he moved Jisoo so they were chest to chest and tilted Jisoo’s head up to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Leaning away he said staring into his large eyes, “I know we kind of jumped into this relationship, but I think we’d know better than to let our personal relationship get in the way of our dream. We’d be professional enough to work together.”

Jisoo gave him a tiny smile and said, “I know we’d try our best to not let it affect the group dynamics.”

Jeonghan nodded his head in agreement. Taking a deep breath, he confessed “I don’t think there will ever be a point where I’d ever stop loving you. The idea of our relationship not ending in the cliché happy ending doesn’t register in my head. If it goes wrong though, I would never want you out of life even if we weren’t mates I’m sure we’d still be friends.”

Jisoo’s eyes glistened with water. It looked like he would cry any second. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan and hugged him hard, muffling I love you’s into his shoulder. Jisoo tilted his head upwards to look at him and said, “You know that even though my mom seemed worried about our relationship, she congratulated me. She said that I as long as I was happy and if I knew you were the one she would support me in my decision to be mated with you.”

Jeonghan gave a relieved smile. He maneuvered the both of him and Jisoo underneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s middle and kissed him. “I’ll do my best to make you happy and you’ll do your best to make me happy. Together we’ll work towards the happy ending we want. Now let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you can reward me for being a wonderful mate to be,” he said laughingly.

Jisoo burst into giggles and kissed him back. “Hmmm…maybe.” Jisoo closed his eyes. Looking at the smile on his face, Jeonghan promised to himself and Jisoo silently that he’d do his best to keep him smiling.


	3. Cherry Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red
> 
> I can't believe I wrote 1000 or so words of what's essentially porn. I don't know if I feel ashamed or impressed that I could even write it.
> 
> Warnings: smut

The natural color of Jisoo’s lips were a lovely dusty pink. But when they were having a rather involved make out session the color changed to the deep red hue. It entranced Jeonghan. They would be in Jisoo’s favorite position, him sitting on Jeonghan’s lap and leaning down to kiss him. These moments seared themselves into Jeonghan’s brain. Jisoo looked like a debauched angel after a heavy make out session; he would pull away from Jeonghan’s lips and look down at him. Jeonghan could see the lustful glaze Jisoo’s lovely eyes took on, the pink dusting his cheeks, the way his chest labored to breathe, and wet sheen on his lips from the mingling of their saliva. The blood that made its way to Jisoo’s lips made them plumper than normal and the red was breathtaking. Once kiss swollen they always made him hard. Jeonghan would write songs about Jisoo’s lips if he could.

The very air that surrounded them during those moments suffocated him. Filled with sexual tension and Jisoo’s sweet scent, it lingered and made him want Jisoo bad. But they were told to be careful during promotions so they had to restrain themselves. It warmed his heart and his loins that he could see Jisoo strain to hold himself back as well, that it just wasn’t him that wanted to go further until they were drowning in each other, so connected that they were almost one. Like how they spent Jisoo’s second heat in Korea wrapped up in each other. Even thinking about it now made him horny.

They almost always started out slow, kissing languidly like they had all the time in the world. It was gentle and simple pecks until one of them got frustrated and proceeded to deepen the kisses. It depended on who was more stressed one the days they had their make out sessions. Some days it was him and others it was Jisoo. It surprised Jeonghan at first, when they first started their kissing sessions, that Jisoo was a big tease. Jeonghan would be trying to kiss him, only for Jisoo to pull his head back or move his head to side so his lips grazed Jisoo’s cheek instead of his lips. He would play with Jeonghan for a few minutes before Jeonghan got tired of it. He would either try to tickle him into submission or teasingly run his hands down Jisoo’s butt to his thighs pulling him closer so he’d have nowhere to escape to. Jisoo placated him with kisses to his jaw and whispering into his ear that he was sorry with a sultry chuckle. Jeonghan took the apologies even though he knew that the other boy would be a tease later on anyhow.

As the kisses got deeper and involved more tongue action, hands would wander. Jeonghan’s hands especially. He ran his hands up and down Jisoo’s thighs or slowly crept his right hand underneath his shirt stroking the small of his back keeping his left gripped tightly on his hip, feeling Jisoo shiver against him. If Jisoo allowed the hand, Jeonghan dipped it lower into the waistband of his pants. His hand continued down that path until he reached the bare flesh of Jisoo’s ass. He squeezed and Jisoo would let out a small moan while they kissed. The more Jisoo allowed, the bolder Jeonghan would get. He dipped his fingers in between his cheeks to play with the rim of his hole. He traced it lightly with his finger before stroking it, catching his fingers on the edges. Jisoo stopped kissing him, and would whimper into his hair clutching at him tightly, because he was sensitive there. All the while Jeonghan’s cock would harden and strain against his sweats at the sight of Jisoo so uninhibited. Teasing Jisoo there was like playing with fire. Jeonghan would get tempted to pull out the lube and a condom so he could slick up his fingers and slowly work Jisoo open, pressing on his prostrate until he was a panting, moaning mess craving for something larger.

On rare off days and if the members were out, they’d strip and give into the want. Jeonghan loosened Jisoo up until he was wet with lube running down his thighs. Then Jeonghan would slowly slide into Jisoo. The overwhelming urge to start thrusting would build, but he kept a tight lid on it. He knew if he didn’t let Jisoo adjust, he’d hurt his omega. He’d gnaw at Jisoo’s lovely collarbones, leaving hickeys and bite marks trying to distract himself until Jisoo gave him the go ahead. Jisoo would stroke his cheek to grab his attention and give him a little nod with a coy smirk on his face, knowing full well what he was doing to Jeonghan. He would shift his hips upwards, driving himself slowly in Jisoo, savoring the warmth that surrounded his cock even with the condom on. If Jisoo felt like being a minx, he’d push down with every upward motion of Jeonghan’s hips, and let out breathless ah’s and whimpers in Jeonghan’s ear, egging him on to drive into Jisoo harder.

More times than not they went at it fast and hard because they had a small window of time. The other members wouldn’t be gone forever. They only managed to have sex a handful of times due to their busy schedules lately, with promotions for Mansae happening practically every day. Anal sex would make things uncomfortable for Jisoo the entire time they were out for a broadcast, and make his dancing seem more stiff. Jisoo normally hated any pandering since he knew it almost always was due to his omega status; but even he conceded that being less than 100% ready for a broadcast wouldn’t be good and could alert fans that something was up.

On the busy days, he’d finger Jisoo, relentlessly touching his prostrate while Jisoo stroked himself until he came, whimpering into Jeonghan’s mouth. The front of his sweats would be sticky with come and Jeonghan’s wet with precum. He would watch as Jisoo would slither off his lap, take his pants off and throw them on the floor. Slowly Jisoo would slide Jeonghan’s own pants down until his cock was exposed. Watching Jisoo give him a blowjob was one of the hottest things he’d ever see in his life. Jisoo gave it kittenish licks, teasing Jeonghan making him groan in frustration. Then he’d slowly stroke the base and engulfed the tip, swirling his tongue around Jeonghan’s cock like it was a lollipop. He’d get lost in the heat of Jisoo’s mouth and tongue, and come, moaning deeply. He’d watch as the omega swallowed and thumbed the remnants of Jeonghan’s come on his lips onto his finger. Jisoo would always raise his gaze to Jeonghan’s face and with a sexy smirk playing on his swollen, cherry red lips, lick at his fingers cleaning the rest away.  

Head jerking in surprise as Seokmin’s voice rang through the dorm, Jeonghan was knocked out of his walk down memory lane. Looking down into the v of his legs, he saw a rather annoying problem. _’Shit._ ’ He thought. Now wasn’t the time to be replaying their sexcapades in his head. Jisoo was washing up for the night with the other omega members, Seungkwan and Minghao, and he’d be out any minute. They were going to watch a movie before bed and there probably would be lap sitting or huddling close together. But there was no way Jisoo would sit on his lap while he was hard as rock. They had a MCountdown broadcast tomorrow, so that definitely meant sex was off the table, not to mention the other members would throw a hissy fit if they started something with all of them within hearing range. _‘Think unsexy thoughts Yoon Jeonghan. Stop thinking about how sexy Jisoo looks.’_ Jeonghan let out a frustrated groan and banged his head against the wall. Words like sexy and Jisoo didn’t help his current predicament. He turned his head as he heard Jisoo call out his name from down the hall. Maybe if he was lucky and Jisoo was feeling gracious, Jisoo would give him a helping _hand_ in this rather obvious problem.


	4. Stopping you from hurting yourself

A/N: They fight. About stuff. Joshua gets angry which is super rare. hopefully it's believable.

A/N 2: oh yea finally an update to this story and it's not sexy times. I'm sorry. I do however have a sexy times only short story dump. But I have one in the works for this one I just haven't gotten to it. 

* * *

“Looks like the honeymoon is over.” Seungkwan murmured to the other group members, staring at Jeonghan who was angrily dragging Joshua hyung somewhere private.

Vernon swatted at him, “Be quiet before Jeonghan hyung turns his temper on us.”

“Should we stop them? What happens if Jeonghan does something to Shua?” Hoshi asked softly as the two of them left.

“Jeonghan loves him too much to hurt him,” Seungcheol said, concerned eyes on the door they left through.

“Intentionally you mean,” Wonwoo threw in. “Alphas get out of hand even at their loved ones. They aren’t mated yet either.”

“Trust Jeonghan to have a hold on his temper.” Woozi said quietly. “Not to mention trust Joshua hyung to smack the crap out of Jeonghan hyung if he does do something stupid.”

The others let out a loud “Ah,” in unison remembering the time Joshua punched Jeonghan for trying to stop him from going out with some of the other members at night.

* * *

“Jeonghan? Jeonghan where are we going?” Joshua called at his boyfriend. He didn’t even know why Jeonghan grabbed him by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of their practice room. “Jeonghan!?” But the long haired boy ignored him until he dragged the two of them into a storage closet. He closed the door, jamming it with a stool. Pushing Joshua against the door, he caged him in.

“What do you think you were doing?” Jeonghan growled at him.

Joshua blinked. He was so confused. “What do you mean? I was practicing. Like we’re supposed to be doing now. Instead of being here in the closet.” He put his hand on the stool only to have Jeonghan grab it and pin it above his head.

“Yes, Shua practicing. But you were going too hard.”

Joshua sputtered. “Too hard?! This is our job. I can’t be practicing too hard at all.” He tried to yank his hand out of Jeonghan’s grip but the other boy wouldn’t let go.

“You’ll hurt yourself or exhaust yourself if you push too hard.” Jeonghan explained, worried but the anger clear in his eyes.

Joshua’s eyes narrowed. “Is this because I’m an omega?” He wanted to be wrong. He hoped he was wrong. But Jeonghan said nothing, as if confirming his gut instincts. “What the crap?! I thought we talked about this,” he screamed. The one thing that was sure to get Joshua angry was bringing up his omega status, and how it supposedly made him weak. It pissed him off like nothing else could. Now his dumb boyfriend brought it into their jobs, their livelihood.

“I’m looking out for you. You’re my omega. I have to take care of you.” Jeonghan said, nuzzling Joshua’s cheek with his nose.

In normal cases Joshua would lean into him, but today he didn’t. He couldn’t believe Jeonghan. “I know what I’m doing,” he said heatedly. “I know what I’m capable of.” Joshua said in a pique of anger.

“Shua babe, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m did what I thought was best. Take it easy. Please.” Jeonghan said in a placating manner.

Joshua vibrated. “Jeonghan, _darling_ , let go of me. Now,” he said sweetly as his eyes glared daggers.

Jeonghan stupidly let go of Joshua’s wrist. And Joshua swung it down, right on his cheek. The slap reverberated in the tiny storage closet. “How dare you? I’ve told you time and time again that just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m weaker than you and that I can’t handle things. How dare you bring this into our work, our dreams? How dare you say I’m less than you because I’m not an alpha?” Jeonghan stood there stunned at the slap. “I’m going back to practice,” Joshua snapped. Moving the stool away he opened the door and walked back to their practice room feelings of rage churning inside.

* * *

He opened the door to the room, watching as all the members’ eyes swerved towards him.

Mingyu timidly asked, “Where’s Jeonghan hyung?”

“Back where I left him,” Joshua replied voice tight, shoulders tense. “Sorry for leaving.”

“It’s fine.” Seungcheol said. “Did you two work things out?”

“What do you think?” He retorted, grabbing his water bottle to take a swig.

“It’s a no then?” Vernon asked. Seungkwan elbowed him hissing.

The group got quiet as the door opened again to reveal Jeonghan, who’s left cheek was red. No one said a thing as Jeonghan went back to his spot, sitting in the corner sulking. Joshua ignored him. He didn’t put up with this nonsense back in the States and he wouldn’t put up with it here, especially from the boy who wanted to be with him forever. If he didn’t change his mindset, Joshua would grit his teeth and end it no matter how much it would hurt the both of them.

The group got back together and started practice once again, saying nothing about the tension in the room. They kept it up for the rest of the night, only stopping for water breaks and for pat downs of sweat. Calling an end to practice as the clock hit one in the morning, they clambered into their cars. Joshua latched onto someone else rather than Jeonghan. He looked away from Jeonghan’s tensed jaw and gritted teeth.

The two sat in separate cars on the way back to the dorm. Dino poked at him gently, “Hyung, are you and Jeonghan hyung going to be ok?”

Joshua looked at him sighing, “I—” he paused. “We’ll try to work things out.”

The others in the car nodded. Joshua fisted his hands in his sweat pants and leaned his head against the window for the rest of the ride. He got tired of being treated like he was glass, fragile, and just weaker simply because he happened to present as an omega. He sometimes wished his suppressants never stopped working. Damn the shot for having after effects on his reproductive system and damn it for not working longer.

* * *

As they reached the dorm the other members scattered, fast, leaving Jeonghan and Joshua in the living room as they seemed to hide themselves in the room furthest away. Joshua refused to look at the long haired boy. Jeonghan hated being ignored, he placed his fingers on Joshua’s chin. Moving his face towards his, he said, “I’m sorry.”

Joshua glared at him, yanking his chin out of Jeonghan’s hands. “That’s what you always say. I’m sorry. Like I’m sorry solves everything and every single argument we have over this,” he practically yelled, pointing a finger at Jeonghan. “I’m tired of apologies Jeonghan! I want you to try and actually change your mindset! I get that it’s hard but I’m not asking you to change in one day!”

Jeonghan stared back at him surprised that Joshua raised his voice. He rarely ever did. But there he stood pointing a finger at him angrily, eyes full of fire.

“Why do I put up with it! I understand that it’s different here, but I thought you’d be able to see things from my point of view every once in a while! I’m tired of being treated as I’m less than you! I wonder sometimes if this is even worth it!” He was tired of it. Tired of being told to take things slow, to mind his body, his health. As if he couldn’t do things just as well if not better. As if he wasn’t good enough because he was an omega.

He risked a lot coming to Korea, for this dream, for a chance at being something else besides something normal. And the thing that crushed him the most was the insecurity he had to deal with for being an omega, something that hardly ever posed a problem back home. But here, here in Korea he heard it plenty, from his members, from the staff, from his boyfriend. Being told that you couldn’t, shouldn’t do this because ‘Oh, you’re an omega.’ ‘Oh you’re not strong enough.’ Being told you just weren’t enough.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, afraid of the answer. Joshua didn’t mean what he thought he meant did he?

“What do you think I mean?” Joshua spat. “This,” gesturing between the two of them. “Everything is nice and we’re going strong until you say something about me being an omega or you try and stop me and then we fight.”

“Shua—“

“Do you understand what it does to me? What it sounds like when the other guys tell me I can’t do something because I happen to be an _omega_? When you tell me that?” Joshua eyes started to water. “It’s enough that I hear that I’m not that great of a vocalist or a dancer because that’s my job and I’m working on it! But to hear that I’m not good enough because I’m an omega! I can’t do anything about that!” He shouted, voice so loud it nearly shook the dorm, tears falling. He furiously wiped them away.

Jeonghan grabbed him, pulling Joshua into his arms, shocked that he was crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so freaking sorry.” He blurted out a litany of apologies as he held Joshua to him. Joshua silently let the tears fall, fisting his hands into Jeonghan’s shirt, still angry as hell. “You know I don’t mean it that way. Shit I never meant it that way. I just want to take care of you. And for you to take care of yourself better. You’re always practicing so hard and I can tell that you don’t take as many breaks as you should even if the other members do.”

Joshua hit his chest. Jeonghan laughed, winding his arms around his waist. “Don’t lie. You know you don’t take care of yourself as good as you’re supposed too. So I do it for you. I guess I mention the wrong reason as to why you should take a break. I’m trying to change the way I think.”

Joshua tried to pull away from his hug, but he held on tight. “Listen. I swear I’m trying not to be so condescending to you using your omega status. I'm not. I won’t disrespect you. Not on purpose. I love you too much to do dumb shit to make you leave me. Believe me.”

Jeonghan heard a noise, looking down to see Joshua use his shirt as a tissue. “Oops,” he said with a cheeky smile, eyes still wet.

He laughed, taking his hands and wiping away the residual tears gently. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes,” he said mulishly.

“Will you stay mad?”

Joshua shook his head. “Not if you’re extra nice to me for the next few weeks. And you actually explain to me why I should take it easier from now on.”

“I promise.”

The two heard the rush of feet and stomping coming towards them. Looking up they saw the members come and swarm them.

Seungkwan cried out, “Hyung! I didn’t know you felt that way!” Tears fell from his cheeks as well.

“Shua! I’m so sorry!” Hoshi yelled, glomping onto Joshua.

All the members tried to shout over each other, apologizing for their behavior and for not understanding. They all grabbed onto Joshua who was being hugged by Jeonghan. A huge group hug as they yelled out apologies. Joshua laughed, burying his head into Jeonghan’s shoulder.


End file.
